


The Prince's Sunday

by ArcanaHeart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Pride! Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: This is from a prompt list that LostOneHero created on tumblr:I'm sorry if I butchered it up badly, but please bear with me!!9. Roman is also pride but likes hides it and only deceit knows and in exchange they have coffee every Sunday.(I hope this satisfy y'all)





	The Prince's Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOneHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/gifts).



> This was from a Tumblr prompt that LostOneHero created for the Sanders Sides, I have full permission from them to create this story.

It was one morning, Roman had woken up to a strange murmuring in the back of his head. Red flags shot up and bells ranged when Roman heard it.

 

Despite the warnings, he was groggy and wanted his coffee with his pancakes from Patton, then shoved the warning back deep inside his head.

 

Roman  _ really _ needed both coffee and pancakes.

 

Groaning, the prince got up from his bed, silk red blankets pooled on the bed and partly on the floor.  _ Like blood, _ the voice murmurs, and Roman ignores it. Instead, taking favor in opening the door to the hallway that leads down to the stairs that lead to the main living room with the jointed kitchen with an open wall that peered into the living room. 

 

Trudging down the stairs, Roman vaguely takes note in Patton's cheerful humming by the stovetop, Logan's sitting at the table, sipping at a coffee

that's sweetened with two cubes of sugar, and milk. Logan's also reading the newspapers, a normal occurrence.

The logicalitic side was always hungry for knowledge, the voice mutters. Roman agrees with it, but doesn't note it, until Patton's looking up from the stovetop.

 

His smile could've light up the whole world, if he was the sun.

 

"Good morning, my theatrical son!" He chirped, hands expertly moving the pancakes off the pan and onto a plate. "I decided to use some blueberries for the pancakes today! I know blueberries are your favorite, Rolomus!" Roman blinked sluggishly and he was  _ not _ a morning person. 

 

"Coffee?" He mumbled out before he was fondly ushered to the table, sitting down. A plate of blueberry pancakes were placed in front of him.

 

Logan looked over the newspapers, glasses dipping down his nose, before a finger shoved it back up and the newspapers was folded down. It was placed asided Logan's plate. 

 

"You'll get your coffee after the machine refills the cup again, okay? Now eat up your pancakes," Patton chimed as he strutted joyfully back to the stovetop. Waiting

for Anxiety, as per the usual morning routine. "Thank you, Padre." Roman picked up an fork and started to eat the blueberry pancakes rather ungracefully, but he could care less.

 

_ It was morning, sue him!  _

 

_ Oh, I’ll be sure to,  _ the voice hissed quietly before falling silent. 

 

All in all, it was a peaceful morning, three people were in the kitchen, the amoura of blueberry pancakes wafting to every corner of the house. 

 

Eventually rousing the nervous side from his deep slumber. Roman heard Anxiety's steps before his appearance. Logan's electrical blue eyes flicked up to Virgil before flicking back down to his plate.

 

Virgil looked terrible as per usual, his hair was still in his bed hair style, clothings wrinkled that one steaming could not fix. Virgil didn't have his eyeshadow makeup on, revealing how much sleep the side had. 

 

“Good morning, Virgil!” Patton greeted brightly. Virgil grunted and promptly climbed the kitchen’s counter, similar to a cat. The anxious side didn’t like to be served anything in the morning beside a completely black coffee, bitter (as his soul, Virgil had said off-handly). 

 

After finishing his own blueberry pancakes, Roman rose up to dump the dish in the sink and rinse them off. It was out of generosity and he felt like it. Plus, Patton liked it so. Win-win. 

 

Patton only gave him a quizzical look but shrugged it off. Logan’s glasses was glinting enough that Roman couldn’t see his eyes, but he knew that Logan was curious.  _ Curiosity will kill the cat, and sasification will never bring it back to life, _ the voice in the back of Roman’s mind whispered again. Virgil was still too tired to even register the peculiar action. 

 

It was, after all, Sunday. 

 

Patton passed Roman his coffee, as per Sunday’s morning routine. Roman downs it, after a quiet thank you to the Morality side. Then he disappears back into his room, presumably the Imagination, the others guesses.

 

They don’t try to go into each other’s rooms. It impacts each sides severely. Such as Patton’s room and Virgil’s room. They don’t want to find out what happens when they go into Creativity’s room. Roman’s room was always changing, never constant, unlike the other sides. Especially the one that has the Imagination as his room at his beck and call.  

 

It helps Roman to keep things that he doesn’t want the others to find out. 

 

Especially when Deceit comes, at whatever time, be it morning, afternoon, twilight, nighttime, and Roman would snap up a table and two cups with a kettle that was always filled with coffee. 

 

This Sunday was just another routine that Roman enjoyed with the deceitful side. 

 

Especially when Roman decided to keep the title of Creativity instead of Pride. 

 

Roman still remembers being Pride when Thomas was younger. Remembers being the master of the landscape that wasn’t the Imagination. He had absolutely loved the power, was addicted to it. But then...Thomas found out his orientation. 

 

Pride started to collapse bits by bits. Deceit, his faithful friend, had suggest that to prevent collapsing altogether, Roman change his title to Creativity. Pride would still be there but not nearly as much as before. But -  _ Creativity _ , could survive more than Pride. 

 

Roman, with sorrow, had replaced his crown for a circlet for a prince, and changed his title to Creativity. Deceit understood the reasons, he was the one that suggested the idea in the first place. 

 

They then promised a coffee on every Sunday, and they wouldn’t tattle each other. They both liked a dare. A dare that if one of them failed to showed up, they would be teased on mercilessly. Roman teased the others with dropping hints about his sweetheart, in the recent video of the courtroom. 

 

Deceit took his seat, that was angled towards the twilight’s sun. Roman took his that was angled toward the cliff’s end that overlooked the sea. Creativity was endless, as well Deceit was countless. 

  
  
  
  


“Well. Will you tell me how your week has been?”

  
  
  
  


They repeat. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants Roceit or just plain Sanders Sides stories, just submit an ask on tumblr, my username is Sneakycat-bishes. I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
